


Da Da Da Da Da

by AlexandraYvonneYoung



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraYvonneYoung/pseuds/AlexandraYvonneYoung
Summary: Alexander sat on a bench, rubbing at his face in frustration. "Why me?" He slid down slightly and felt at his pockets. "Dammit." Alex sat up and glared at the pond. "I left my phone at work." He lay down, covering his eyes with his elbow.





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander sat on a bench, rubbing at his face in frustration. "Why me?" He slid down slightly and felt at his pockets. "Dammit." Alex sat up and glared at the pond. "I left my phone at work." He lay down, covering his eyes with his elbow.

 

"Well now, look who we have here, Samuel."

 

Alex internally cringed at the sound of the Englishman's voice. George William Frederick. A disturbed, wicked man. He would wear the face of an angel and would play himself as everyone's friend. If you really knew him though, then you would always picture the guy's head on a silver platter.

 

"Mr. Frederick, we need to go."

 

Samuel Seabury. Always at Frederick's side, the poor man. He was rather talented and quite handsome. It was a shame that his life was being wasted by George.

 

"Hush." Frederick walked to the front of the bench. "Why are you at the park, Alexander?"

 

Hamilton sat up and frowned at George. "Why do you care, Frederick?"

 

George smirked, causing Alex to nearly squirm. "You seemed down, angel. I was simply worried for you." Frederick smiled as if Hamilton would by that.

 

"I don't believe you." Alex stood up. "Leave me be. I don't have time for your pestering."

 

Samuel grabbed Frederick's shoulder. "Sir, we need to leave. We will be late for the meeting. You know how Mr. Schuyler can get when people are late." Seabury looked terrified, and Alex felt a pang of sympathy for him. 

 

"Oh, come now, dear Alex." Frederick leaned forward, voice lowered. "Why would I lie? I truly am worried for you." 

 

Alexander scoffed. "You are a disgusting person, Frederick. Get lost and leave me alone." Hamilton shoved past Frederick and glanced at Seabury sadly. 

 

George was now red with rage. "Samuel, we will be doing something tomorrow during lunch."

 

"What's that, sir?" Samuel looked up at George and shuddered at how dark his eyes were. 

 

Frederick turned to watch Hamilton leave. "We will be doing some spying."

 

Samuel felt his stomach turn. "Sir, that is not right. You need to turn in your article, and tomorrow is the deadline. I do not wish for you to lose your job, sir." Samuel gave George a pleading look. 

 

"I know it is not right, Samuel, but I want him. So I will find out when to snatch him." Frederick grinned wickedly, and Samuel thought he would throw up.


	2. Chapter 2

Hamilton entered his home, slamming the door. "That man is so creepy." Alexander grumbled and shrugged his jacket off and hung it up on the door rack.

 

"Who's creepy?" A warm voice that always melted Alex's heart. John Laurens, his love. 

 

Hamilton walked to him and groaned in annoyance. "Frederick." Alex wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pressed his forehead against John's. "I despise him with all that I am." 

 

Laurens chuckled, enveloping Hamilton in a tight hug. "That is more hate than you give Jefferson. You must really dislike him." John kissed Alex's head. "What did he do?"

 

Hamilton sighed and dug his face into the crook of the freckled man's neck. "He is like Jefferson, but perverted." 

 

Laurens' nose scrunched in distaste. "He sounds horrible." John began to pet the soft hair of his lover. "Do I need to pick you up from work from now on?"

 

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Alex pulled from the embrace gently and plopped onto the large, black sofa. "But don't you have art shows and stuff to go to?" He crossed his arms and lay back. 

 

"I do, but you know that I will always be there for you first." John gave a grin, the grin. The one that would always fill him with warmth and calm. "Alright, but you need to promise me that if you have a chance at something good, take it. I'd rather you be happy than worry about me. I may look small and weak, but I pack a mean punch."

 

Laurens chuckled softly and sat next to his Hamilton. "Yes, I know you're tough, but it's my job to worry for your safety, whether you like it or not, my little lion." John kisses Alex's head. "Don't ever think that I won't be there for you because of art. You will always be the only masterpiece I care for truly and deeply."

 

"You are so cheesy!" Hamilton complained, yet smiling.

 

John grinned. "But you love it." 

 

Hamilton sighed. "Yes, I guess I do."

**Author's Note:**

> The tags will be updated as the story goes.


End file.
